


You deserve so Much Better

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	You deserve so Much Better

You walked into to your now very empty apartment. You’re ex hadn’t been joking when he said he was moving out while you were at work. You walked into the mostly empty living room and faceplant into the couch that was left to tired and sad for much else. You phone buzzed and you pulled it from you back pocket. It was Jeremy and while you didn’t want to talk right now you know if you didn’t answer he’d start worrying.  
“Hello” you answered. You tried to sound like nothing was wrong but Jeremy knew better.  
“Y/N what’s wrong? You seemed off today.” Jeremy said  
You took a deep breath and then explained to Jeremy about the fight that had lead your ex breaking up with you. How he had moved out leaving you along in now seemingly large apartment. “Can you come over so I don’t feel so alone anymore?”  
“Yeah of course I’ll be over in ten.”  
When Jeremy knocked at the door you got up from the couch and opened the door. He walked in and after closing the door pulled you into a hug. You began to cry in his arms and he moved you over to the couch.  
“Hey it’s going to be ok. I know that this hurt right now but you won’t be alone in this apartment forever you’ll find someone who won’t leave just because of a bad fight.”  
“Do you really think so?” you asked looking Jeremy in the the eyes as he wiped the last few tears from your eyes.  
“I know so. You’re are one of the most amazing people I know anyone would be lucky to have you.”  
“He didn’t think so.” you whispered trying not to cry again.  
“Hey no, fuck him. He’s an asshole for making you cry. You deserve so much better.” Jeremy held you the rest of the night and at some point you fell asleep in arms.


End file.
